


Following orders

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Smut100 community<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following orders

James knelt before his Master. There was a rustling of the ruffled drape in the summer breeze that filled the air, the breeze causing James’ body to shake in the cooling room. The room had settled into darkness, save for the moon that shone through the window.

James kept his chest out, high, his hands behind him waiting for his command.

A hand reaches out and tangles in his hair, then orders him to bow low to his feet and kiss his Master as all good slaves should.

Following his orders, James kissed his master’s bare feet, then a lick.


End file.
